


You guys are the only things I've ever really wanted

by irwin_fairy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Cutness, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwin_fairy/pseuds/irwin_fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys get together in this chapter and, if i do say so myself, it's quite cute :3<br/>predominantly Lashton for the most part.</p><p> </p><p>this is also posted as the 2nd chapter for my other work 'cuddles are the best way to keep warm'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You guys are the only things I've ever really wanted

The boys had been cuddled up now for some time and Luke's thoughts were beginning to wander, he could feel Ashton's warm arm draping over his waist and Calum's gentle breathing on the back of his neck and he could hear Michael's quiet snoring that he used to find irritating but now can barely sleep without. He loved these boys, and he was so sure it was in a more than friendly way. But what if they didn't feel the same? What if they thought he was disgusting and threw him out of the band? He would have no where to go and no one to love and he would feel so alone and defenseless. He couldn't have that, and that's why Luke had decided to keep it a secret. But keeping it secret hurt sometimes, like when they had moments like these where he felt so wonderful inside and wanted to share it with the ones that made him feel that way. He wanted to whisper it into their skin and kiss it into their lips, but he knew he couldn't.

"You ok, Lukey?" Ashton whispered down to the boy who had suddenly seemed to freeze up in his arms. Luke failed to respond at first, so caught up in his mind that he barely registered the quiet noise, but when he did it was just with a simple nod of his head. "You sure, babe?" and with that cute pet name Luke drew in a long breath, trying to keep himself from either crying or kissing Ashton. He wasn't sure what would be worse. As much as he loved being coddled by the boys and would never refuse to them being protective over him, he hated seeming weak. As much as this may seem a weird concept, he didn't want to be babied over so much as he wanted to be loved and doted on willingly, because he wanted them to want him too, not just feel like they had to treat him this way because he was younger than them and couldn't look after himself.

"I'm fine Ashy, go back to sleep," Luke managed to get out quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace.

"I'm not so sure about that Lukey, and I wasn't asleep anyway. You want to go get a snack with me?" Ashton offered already sliding out of his place on the bed. Luke nodded and followed suit, trying to clamber over Calum without disturbing him.

"Little bit of help here?" Luke asked to Ashton as he found himself a little bit stuck, his leg wrapped in Calum's. Ash smoothly detangled Luke's leg from between Calum's and they headed out of the bedroom door. Ashton's hand brushed Luke's as they walked. A slight blush crept on to Luke's cheeks and he prayed that Ashton wouldn't notice it.

"Awwww you're blushing!" Ashton cooed, so much for that prayer, "we can actually hold hands if you like," Ashton offered, not giving Luke a lot of time to protest before slipping his fingers between the blond boy's (not that he would have wanted to anyway). Luke just hoped Ashton didn't mind this, hoped he didn't think Luke was weird for wanting to hold his best friends hand. The bright smile that crossed Ashton's perfect face was enough to reassure Luke that he really didn't mind and soon a bright, slightly nervous, grin was creeping across Luke's face too. He beamed at the older boy, who swung their hands slightly as they continued down the hall and around the corner to the kitchen.

"What do you feel like Lucas?" Ashton asked, tugging the younger boy over to the cupboards and, with the hand not intertwined with Luke's, rummaging through them.

"I don't know, it's not my snack," was Luke's reply

"Maybe we could share something?" Ashton suggested and, although he tried to control it, Luke's smile couldn't have gotten any brighter. "Ooooo what about popcorn?" Ashton asked, pulling a bag of salty from the cupboard. Luke just nodded, if Ashton wanted it he could have it. And that goes for more than just the popcorn...

"Come on, let's go watch some TV," Ashton said, guiding Luke towards the lounge and throwing himself on to the couch, pulling Luke down to practically sit on his lap. He flicked on the TV and searched through the channels for a while before leaving it on some sort of cake show.

"They look soooo good," Ashton groaned, causing Luke to blush a bit at the erotic noise. He hummed in reply. At the moment, on the show, they were constructing a giant wedding cake, it had 5 tiers and was covered in classic white fondant, delicate sugar paste flower decorated the cake along with tiny, detailed, perfectly executed piping that all the prettier. There were also some really cute cupcakes being placed around the bottom tier and these were the delicious treats that had Ashton groaning in desire.

Luke suddenly got brave: "Maybe we can have cupcakes at our wedding," he said, snuggling closer into Ashton's side.

"What wedding? What do you mean?" Ashton asked,

"Remember when we were in Las Vegas? When we said we were going to get married as a band? We keeked about it," 

"You still think about that?" Ashton said, moving so the two boys were facing each other,

"I-I guess.." Luke mumbled, blushing yet again and trying to look away from Ashton's eyes because he felt awkward and on the spot, but they were so captivating, so deep and warm he just couldn't help but stare. 

"That's cute," Ashton said, staring right back into Luke's rich, blue eyes, just as captivated as he was, "You're cute," he continued,  quieter this time,  reaching a hand up to softly cradle Luke's cheek. The gesture had Luke's insides flipping uncontrollably, letting off a storm of butterflies that danced all around his stomach. His vision seemed to become blurry at the edges till all he could see was Ashton. Ashton. Ashton. And suddenly their lips were touching and Luke wasn't sure who'd leaned in first, but it didn't seem to matter because everything was out of focus and it was just the two of them and his brain was blanking out and his hands were itching to move up and hold either side of Ashton toned torso and it tasted a little bit like salty popcorn, but it didn't matter because there was glitter and sparkles and he felt like the entirety of him was on fire, tingling with this new sensation that he had been lusting over for almost 3 years. 

But then Ashton was pulling back and Luke realized it was _him_ who had leaned in and worry and panic took over: what if Ashton didn't like it? What if he told the other boys how much of a freak Luke was? What if Luke had just ruined everything? Oh god, what had he done? 

And tears were pricking at Luke's eyes and he didn't want to cry about it but he was so worried about everything and he couldn't seem to stop himself. Jumping up from the couch just as the first tears started to fall, he tried to rush away but Ashton grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, crushing him into a tight embrace and smoothing a hand up and down Luke's back.

"I'm so sorry Ash, please don't hate me, I'm so sorry," Luke whimpered into Ashton's chest, hating himself for ruining everything.

"It's ok, Lukey. I like you too," He reassured, releasing Luke out of his arms slightly to where he could see his perfect face. He reached up a thumb to wipe away the still falling tears and kissed each of his cheeks to remove the wetness that had settled there. "I like you too," Ashton repeated, making sure that Luke heard him. 

But only a even more concerned look played across Luke's face.

"I-I.." Luke tired to get out, choking on a hiccup.

"What, Lukey? What's wrong?"

"I-I... Your n-not the only o-one I l-like," Luke manged to get out. 

"What do you mean?" Ashton asked, completely confused by Luke's confession.

"I like all of you.. You, Michael and Calum. Your all so perfect and kind and you make me feel amazing and I think I'm falling in love with you all and I know it sounds weird and you can kick me out of the bad if you like, but I just like all of you a lot and I can't help it," Luke confessed fully, hiccuping again.

"You like all of us?" Calum asked, suddenly appearing in the room behind Luke, Michael at his side.

Luke nodded.

"Wow, umm," Michael muttered, not really sure what to say. To be honest he wasn't weirded out by this at all, in fact he'd felt the same way many a time over the years, he'd just never been brave enough to say anything.

"Me too," Calum confessed, seeming to speak Michael's thoughts, "at least I think I do. I've thought about it before and I can't imagine being this close with anyone other than you boys. You guys are my life. I never thought I was gay, but I guess, for you guys, I am."

Ashton and Michael nodded in agreement. 

"S-so I'm not a freak for liking my band mates?" Luke asked, drying his cheeks with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Doesn't look like it," Ashton replied chuckling, taking Luke's hand in his.

"Oh," was Luke's only relpy.

"Soooo, where do we go from this?" Michael asked, putting an arm around Calum's shoulders,

"A movie and cuddles?" Ashton suggested. It seemed to be a remedy for anything with these boys. 

"Sounds good," Calum beamed, skipping over to the DVD player and sliding a disk into the machine. Calum was a major cuddler and would never refuse an excuse to snuggle down with his three best friends, or I guess boyfriends now? 

"So, are we boyfriends now?" Michael asked, seeming to be on the same line of thought as Calum.

"Uh, yeah I guess," Ashton confirmed, "best friends, band mates and boyfriends huh, lads? The three B's," he grinned.

"The three B's," Luke mumbled fondly, beaming at each boy in turn.

 

They all settled down on the couch with blankets and food to share, Michael on one end cuddled in to Ashton's side, Ashton's legs swung over his lap, and Calum on the other end lying with his head on Luke's chest with Luke's back leaning onto Ashton's. Hands were being held and snacks shared and none of the boys had ever felt so complete, so at home or so loved in all of their years of living. 

"You guys are all I've ever wanted," were Luke's finally words as he slipped into unconsciousness, curled up in the heat and protection of his three new boyfriends.  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> shall i do one more chapter of this? like an epilogue type thingy? or..? 
> 
> thank you sooo much for reading this btw *hugs and kisses for all*


End file.
